


It's Still Coming

by Kivrin



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen, My First Fanfic, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-09
Updated: 2010-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-07 03:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kivrin/pseuds/Kivrin





	It's Still Coming

You think it's over.

I can see it in the way you smile and put your head on her shoulder. You think it wasn't me. You think it was the First. A lie.

Listen to me! I am your _mother_, young lady, and I do not permit noncorporeal forces, even benevolent ones, to use my face to speak to my daughters. Not everything that can hurt you is otherworldly, or otherdimensional, or whatever the right word is in Slayer terms. Demons are not the only things that cast shadows. Don't you remember?

Be careful, Dawn. The choices are only beginning.


End file.
